Síndrome de la hermanastra de Cenicienta
by Neko C
Summary: "Éste no es mi cuento de hadas."


**_Hi! _Bienvenidos a mi pequeño descargo de delirios… delirantes.**

**Disclaimer: Lo único que me pertenece es la trama y las explicaciones en las notas de autor finales.**

**Advertencia: Palabras malsonantes que de seguro todos ustedes ya han utilizado alguna vez. Estilo realmente confuso (¿?).**

**Regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Miyako Hyuuga1912.**

**Agradezco como siempre a mi Beta Reader, la gran Aiko Kimura, por darme su celestial mano plutoneana y ayudarme con mis errores.  
**

**-.-.-.-**

"**Síndrome de la hermanastra de Cenicienta"**

"_Recuerda que aunque te veas perfecta y todo cuides bien, después lamentarás el no ser la correcta." (Pathetica-Panda)  
_

Miró, maldijo, repasó, repuso, gimió, gritó, lloró… talvez no en ese orden. ¿Qué importaba? ¿Qué mierda importaba? Sólo era ella, sólo ella desangrándose, en sentido figurado, cada mísero instante que se dignaba a respirar. Luego, la calma pasó de serenidad a frustración, de sarcasmo a ironía y de un sentimiento de atadura a la realidad al incorpóreo mundo de las fantasías. Cambiaba de día, mes y año sin que su voluntad pudiera objetarlo. Volvía al pasado para luego verse en una situación que ni siquiera recordaba que hubiera ocurrido.

El tiempo no se puede calcular en momentos para los enamorados, ellos sólo se dejan llevar por él…

Por él, maldito pronombre personal masculino. Lo odiaba, aunque a la vez no podía, no quería hacerlo. En parte se maldecía a ella misma y en parte a lo que restaba del Universo, aún si el noventa por ciento no le había hecho nada. Miró el libro en el piso, maldijo a ese objeto también, ya que las palabras malsonantes le salían de los pensamientos sin que ella siquiera las conjurara.

Maldito pedazo de basura hipócrita y sin sentido, estafador de baja calaña, literatura de mala muerte. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba el endemoniado final feliz que le prometió? ¿Para qué habían servido esos incontables momentos en los cuales ella se maquillaba, peinaba, embellecía y se paraba en el espejo para verse perfecta? ¿Qué sentido tenían las largas noches sin poder dormir por suspirar entre fiebres de amor su nombre e imaginar un mundo utópico a su lado? ¿Por qué no pudo amarla como esperó desde que tenía memoria? Replicarle a un simple libro parecía ser un sinsentido total, pero igual lo era el revoltijo de sensaciones que tenía en su interior.

Estaba dispuesta a dar todo por él, entonces… ¿qué rayos había salido mal?

Repasó cada situación mientras otro evento de su vida se escapaba de su conciencia ante sus ojos y retrocedía en el tiempo para ubicarse en su habitación, el salón de clases, la cocina, y volvía al lugar inicial.

Reír era una buena opción para dejar de viajar por el tiempo de esa manera tan mental. Ya, si podía decirse, estaba grande para cuentos de hadas.

Sólo por puro masoquismo, se puso de vuelta a repasar mentalmente algunos de los personajes involucrados mientras presenciaba un _deja vú_ que la remontaba a su infancia:

La malvada hermanastra, empeñándose en calzar una zapatilla que no le pertenecía, sin permitirse gemir de dolor por todos los sacrificios que había hecho para que cupiera realmente; con el trinar de las aves aturdiendo sus oídos y tratando de desvelar su mentira, por más que ella los opacara con nefastos gritos de victoria.

El príncipe azul… mirando la escena (no sin contemplar una y otra vez que estaba más que comprobado el error), sin decir una sola palabra, pues sabría que ni ese día ni los siguientes sería escuchado.

Y la adorable Cenicienta, casi riéndose con cinismo por el espectáculo (está bien, en el cuento nunca mencionaron eso, pero ella estaba segura de que así era). Porque todo era diversión retorcida cuando uno conocía la verdad absoluta.

Finalmente, la malvada hermanastra terminó por aplicar tanto empeño que la zapatilla dejó escurrir los borbotones de sangre provenientes de la amputación de sus dedos y talón, como un doloroso polvo de hadas que la castigaba con punzadas y el líquido vital en sus pies.

No lo quiso admitir hasta que la realidad le golpeó de lleno: ella tenía la culpa al no aceptarlo, al enceguecerse y no afrontar la realidad… se terminó lastimando.

Maldito el momento en que comparó su vida con los sucesos del relato. Y los insultos eran por partida doble cuando se dio cuenta que de protagonista no tenía nada.

Por más que se hubiera empeñado en combatir sus propios complejos, sacar fuerzas a impulso de corazón y prometerse combatir contra cualquiera que desaprobara sus sentimientos por él… ¿de qué servía todo si era rechazada? ¿De qué servía si Len no estaba dispuesto a sentir lo mismo?

¿Por qué Rin no podía ser su princesa, como siempre le decía?

Apretó la moneda que tenía en su mano (que no sabía de dónde había salido, pero allí estaba), segura de que las dos imágenes se grababan tres años antes en su piel y le recordaban a cada instante la metodología del amor. Talvez se encontraba llorando a la vez que reía como histérica al sostener un cono de helado con sus amigas en la feria de la ciudad, iluminada por los rayos que despedía el Sol a la medianoche.

Porque el príncipe siempre se quedaba con Cenicienta… siempre.

El timbre de su casa no sonó ni iba a sonar hasta dentro de cinco minutos, pero la muchacha ya estaba parada enfrente de la puerta y girando el pomo de la misma. Pudo haber tardado diez centenas o apenas un segundo y su expresión variar entre la histeria, odio o mutismo; pero eso no evitaba la realidad.

—Buenos días, Rin. —le saludó una muchacha pelirroja con una cálida sonrisa.

La aludida se limitó a asentir al tiempo que peleaba con los monstruos imaginarios de sus pesadillas y exponía la moneda a sus amigas del instituto.

—Len, ya vino Miki. —anunció parada en los primeros peldaños de la escalera y posando delante del espejo de cuerpo completo, probablemente con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras mostraba su dentadura en un amago de felicidad.

De pronto —o un tiempo antes en el futuro—apareció él a su lado, poniéndole una curita después de que se hubiera caído de su bicicleta, pidiendo disculpas al enterarse de sus sentimientos y rechazándola con amabilidad, recibiendo las bendiciones de ella el día de su boda…

—Entiendo. Llegaré tarde, así que no me esperes, ¿bien? —Posó una de sus manos en la cabellera rubia de Rin con dulzura fraternal, tal vez también pidiendo de una manera disculpas.

La gemela estaba recostaba en el sofá viendo su programa favorito y velando el entierro de sus abuelos, por lo que no presenció el momento en el que su hermano y flamante novia se confesaban sentimientos y salían por la puerta principal de la casa, seguramente a divertirse sin pensar en el mañana.

Rin habíase sentado en el descanso de la escalera, comiendo una manzana y tirando la moneda con su mano libre, variando entre el momento de las disculpas asustadas acompañadas de incorrespondencia, y los miles de años que se escurrían de sus dedos cada vez que el segundero del reloj dejaba pasar otra hora; todo eso mirando a la puerta donde el par había desaparecido.

Porque ese era el destino de Cenicienta: ser feliz para siempre —relativo al tiempo— con su amor soñado, que se había empeñado tanto en buscarla y encontrarla.

Mientras ella seguiría allí, con los vidrios rotos de lo que antes era su corazón y esperanzas, recogiendo los pedazos uno a uno a la vez que observaba como la merecedora sacaba el otro calzado, intacto y perfecto a su pie, y le tomaba la mano a su príncipe azul, el príncipe que le correspondía a la protagonista.

Sonrió, mirando el objeto de metal entre sus dedos. Un esqueleto le devolvía el gesto.

"Éste no es mi cuento de hadas."

**-.-.-.-.-**

**La narración es tan rara, pero luego de acabarme de leer "Cartas marcadas" de Alejandro Dolina y ver que él usaba esa metodología para cuando relataba los hechos de la vida de Jorge Allen —uno de sus personajes—… simplemente se me hizo tentadora la idea de intentar emularlo, aunque sea un poco. Nunca creo que le llegue ni a los talones (xD) a El Negro.**

**Debo mencionarlo: en el capítulo ocho de mi fic "Los ocho pecados capitales" (sí, esa cosa rara que me hace darme ganas de tirarme de un quinto piso cada vez que pienso que yo lo escribí) hay una parte que dice "¿De qué serviría un cuento de Cenicienta si no se dejan algunas hermanastras atrás?"; por eso la participación estelar de la moneda, si es que alguien no la relacionaba.**

**Aquí viene lo divertido, el Síndrome de la hermana de Cenicienta es algo inventado por mí, de hace varios años (cinco más o menos) que se supone era el hilo de una novela que planeaba escribir, donde una muchacha se siente como "la hermanastra malvada" de su compañera de clases al ver que el chico que le gusta se siente atraído por esa. **

**Culpen al hecho de escuchar "Pathetica" de Panda durante horas y haber leído la versión de Cenicienta de los hermanos Grymm, donde las dos hermanastras cortan los dedos de sus pies con tal de que les quepa la zapatilla de oro (sí, era de oro). Y al final, ellas terminan picoteadas en los ojos por su crimen, cortesía de los pajaritos amigos de Cenicienta.**

**Dejando de lado lo estúpido que suena de dónde lo inventé, explicaré lo que realmente significa para mí esta enfermedad, si así puede llamarse: yo catalogaría que alguien tiene el Síndrome cuando se empeña hasta auto lastimarse por conseguir el cariño de alguien más, aún cuando ha sido abiertamente rechazado y la otra persona no da señales de que realmente vaya a ceder a esos sentimientos. Por eso la metáfora de cortarse el pie con tal de obtener la recompensa.**

**Peeeeeeeero, como no soy psicóloga, no puedo patentar la idea *pucheros*.**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que te haya gustado, amiga. Happy B-day ^^.**

**¡Un gran abrazo lleno de frío desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_

**P.D.: Sí, Len se quedó con Miki en este fic. Miki, MIKI, M-I-K-I, no Miku ¬¬**


End file.
